


The King and His Pawn

by dontask996



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Consensual Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontask996/pseuds/dontask996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic written for oriharaizaya999 on tumblr that is a spin off and/or may or may not be related to our RP we're doing.</p><p>In this story, Naname Ibukura has been living with, and working for Izaya Orihara after him having met her via a chat room and playing her for joining a suicide pact. Once learning who each other really were, Izaya offered Naname a job to sway her from wanting a permanent end to her life. Finding the female useful, Izaya opted to keep her around. While the two squabble and Naname refuses to accept she's attracted to her boss, eventually natural urges kick in and the two give into instinct in a moment of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and His Pawn

It'd been about a week since Naname met Izaya and started living and working for him. While the male had Namie as his secretary, having Naname around to clean and cook was certainly a bonus for the informant, while also having some company in the interesting female 24/7. Of course the first night having met each other was an interesting one, resulting in the female drinking herself completely drunk, stripping her clothes off, and admitting certain things to her boss while having kissed him and not remembering a single thing the following morning. Izaya had to take particular care not to irritate Naname to the point of leaving, having realized she wasn't one to put up with his toying nature and manipulative personality for very long before loosing her temper and seeing the female leave the apartment to cool down. While it was amusing to him, the informant knew if he continued pushing her, he'd loose his employee and current form of entertainment and interest. However, the squabbling still happened, often with Izaya poking fun at Naname's attraction towards him.

"For the last time, I'm not attracted to you! It was just the alcohol talking," Naname protested, once again having another night where the two spent some quality time drinking, which was mostly the brunette guzzling down yet another bottle of Izaya's wine, which he should stop offering to her. As a result, as always Naname had stripped to her underwear, and started admitting things to the informant, which also resulted in kissing him again and actually taking the time for the two to have a decent kiss, tongues dancing awkwardly together in each other's mouths only to have the female pass back out and have no memory of it the following morning.

"That's not what you said last night. You know for having not kissed anyone, you're quite good at picking up on things. It was rather pleasant kissing you like that," Izaya said with a humored smirk. "You even sat on my lap and held my face as we did it."

Naname's face instantly flushed a dark shade of red as she looked away and quickly went back to cleaning with a small 'hmph', causing the male to laugh some at how she simply didn't want to accept the fact she liked him.

"Come now Naname. What's so wrong liking me? Is it your insecurities again? Or is it simply the fact you don't want to admit you like someone like me?" Izaya asked as he rested his elbows on his desk and propped his chin on his interlaced fingers. "I mean you already know I find you attractive in return, so what's the matter?"

"What's the matter is the fact that even if you find me attractive, and I find you the same, I highly doubt that you'd even want anything to do with me romance wise. You don't seem like the kind of guy who'd pursue it, and given I don't bother with it, and not just because of my past experiences, I'd rather not keep having this happen. For all I know, the next time I get drunk we could end up having sex, and I wouldn't remember a damned thing," Naname said as she looked at Izaya.

"If we were going to have sex, I prefer you being sober. I'm not one to go taking advantage of people like that," the informant said as he sighed and sat back in his office chair. "I really find it sad you think so low of me, it's quite insulting you know. As for romance, the opportunity and proper circumstances haven't been met yet. Though it seems you're more worried about having sex with me and not remembering it. Could it be that really, you want to do such a thing with me, but are worried you'd sooner do it with no memory than on your own free will? Naname, I can assure you I wouldn't take advantage of such a situation. I didn't the other two times, and I won't any other time it happens again."

"Tch. Don't lie to me like that. You took advantage of when I kissed you, again."

"That's different. I quite enjoy kissing you. And I'm not lying. Look, if you really don't believe me, then tell me something I can do to prove it. So far I think Iv'e done plenty of things to prove I'm being honest," Izaya admitted as he simply ended up with the clothe Naname was using to clean with tossed at him as he chuckled. "You sure are a lively one."

"Oh shut up. What do you want for dinner anyways? So far you've been eating anything I want to eat and make, why not just tell me what you want for once. You enjoyed the hot pot, that's for certain. But what about something else?"

"Well you know I love otoro and bitter foods, but I enjoy more eating your cooking as it allows me to learn more about you. So far I've learned many things from your cooking. YOu love working with different flavors to give a rather enjoyable experience. Each time I eat your food I get a new experience, like you only cook to what you want during that time. It makes me believe you're a person who lives during the present time, and doesn't bother thinking too far ahead of the future. But if you really must cook something that I want, then I suppose if you can turn otoro into something other than sushi, then I'll let you work with that," Izaya commented.

"Hmm... well then if I get some tuna... I think I can make a good grilled tuna."

"Well that, or you could make something else," Izaya said as he got up from his chair and went over to Naname, handing her back her cleaning clothe as he stood behind her. "Though you know I'd really rather just eat what you want to make. Really Naname, your cooking is far better than otoro," the male said as he went to toy with his employee some, gently moving his hands over her's and bringing his mouth close to her ear to teasingly blow into it, mainly to get a reaction from the female, which resulted in an elbow to his gut.

"You and your attempts at toying with me really are going to end up with you in a hospital some day," Naname warned, Izaya having moved to just hug the female mostly to further irritate her, causing the brunette to grumble lightly.

"Now I know that you wouldn't do that. I pay you, you live with me, plus, if you really wanted to, you'd of done it sooner. Instead you normally leave to cool off before coming back. You don't want to leave me, or else you would have already by now. Am I right?"

Naname knew Izaya had her pinned with that statement. She really could have left if she wanted to, and wondered why she didn't. Chances are it was because of her attraction to him, and certainly it was hard to deny that fact with how she was acting more and more bold when she'd get drunk. "You're right. I could have left if I wanted to," she said finally, moving to look at Izaya some. "I suppose I enjoy your company, at least when you're not toying with me all the time. Anyways, for now I think I've cleaned all I can clean for today," the brunette said as she sighed a little and looked outside the window she'd finished cleaning. "Would you like to come with me to the market?"

"I'm supposed to finish up some work, but since I've been working all day watching you clean, I might as well take a break and accompany you. I'll get to learn more about you this way with how you interact with your surroundings, as well as see what your mood is when you get the ingredients for dinner. Though don't you think it'd be better buying larger quantities of food than just going every day?" Izaya asked as he removed his hold on Naname and looked around his apartment, finding it far more clean than he'd expected it to be.

"I often don't ever know what I want to buy, and lately I've just not been knowing what I want to make since you always say I can make whatever I feel like making, leaving me having no idea what I want to make without going to the market and buying what sounds good to me," Naname commented as she went to put the cleaning supplies away, tossing the dirty clothe into the clothing hamper with laundry she'd get to later that night.

"So you seem to be someone who really does just live in the moment. You seem to rarely plan ahead at times. Also shows you act more on impulse than reasoning," Izaya said as he saw Naname by the front door, looking at him with an irritated expression.

"You coming or are you gonna keep talking my ears off?"

"Fine fine," the male said as he held up his hands in defeat and went to tug on his shoes and trademark jacket. "As long as we don't go into Ikebukuro, I'll tag along. Though it had been a while since I've gotten to play with Shizu-chan."

"I'd rather not loose all the groceries with you and blondy trying to kill each other and me getting in the cross fire. Sure, playing with him is fun, but for now, save it for another time."

"We still have yet to play with him together. I'd love to see Shizu-chan's face if we were to kiss in front of him."

"While I do agree on giving him two problems to deal with as more humorous, chances are he'll not care and just go directly for you. Sure you said I could be a big help in regards to your work, but against blondy, chances are he'd not really be phased if I tried to help you in that situation. I'd probably end up dead faster than I could land an actual decent injury to him."

"Well, why don't we toy with him now and then pick up the groceries after?" Izaya offered. "Surely you can easily just run away, and if things get where you can't, I can easily distract Shizu-chan so you can escape. I'd rather not have you injured or killed when you're of such use to me."

"By use, you mean you don't want to go losing your means of having someone do all your housework for you. Am I right?"

Izaya simply shrugged as the two made their way out of the building and towards Ikebukuro. "Perhaps."

While the walk was simple, quiet and peaceful even, the calm was short lived when Naname was soon pulled back by her shoulders only to see a newspaper holder crash into the ground in front of her, causing paper and debris to fly up as she covered her eyes and mouth some. "The hell was that!?"

"That would be Shizu-chan. He doesn't have the best aim. I thought you said you've played with him too," Izaya said with a grin as the blond male growled while approaching them, shouting how he always told Izaya to stay out of Ikebukuro.

"I have. But not to where he tosses shit at me," the brunette said as she waved to Shizuo. "Hello blondy~."

"You again? The hell are you doing with that damned flea?" Shizuo growled.

"Shizu-chan, it should be obvious. Certainly you're not blind, are you? Why else would I be with a woman?"

"The hell should I know?"

"Well she's my employee for one, and my love interest for another," Izaya said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Naname's small frame to add to the act. "I'd rather you not harm her, she's of quite use to me, in more ways than one," he added before turning the female's face towards him and giving her a kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth to make the act look even more true as Naname's face just went a deep shade of crimson, clumsily returning the kiss.

Gritting his teeth, the thought of Izaya having paired up with another one of his annoyances simply made Shizuo's blood boil, and before long the male was unleashing his anger again trying to attack his long time enemy, resulting in the two mainly running from him, large amounts of damage and havoc following in their wake before the pair managed to lose the blond in all the chaos, Izaya laughing at his victory.

"Well I'm glad you're having fun. I about had a damned heart attack! Just how many things did he throw at us!?" Naname asked.

"Oh, a few sign posts, a bench, and some vending machines," Izaya said after he calmed down, leading Naname out of their hiding spot and back towards Shinjuku. "But I did keep my word, I didn't allow him to hurt you."

"Yeah yeah. Can we just go to the market now. Also," the female said before giving Izaya a jab to his side. "That's for the kiss! You could have warned me!"

Laughing again, Izaya looked at Naname. "For acting like you hated it so much, you having kissed back says otherwise."

"It was only to convince him!" the brunette protested as they walked into a market, the bickering continuing as Naname simply got just some basic things for their supper, all the while thinking of how he could get him back for it. She had to get the upper hand on him. Why she felt like she had to make a competition with him was one thing she couldn't figure out, but nonetheless she was doing her best to not just lose her temper and storm off again like always.

Having finished their shopping and returning back to Izaya's apartment, Naname ultimately ended up making tuna like Izaya had asked for, grilling the fish and making a nice red wine sauce to glaze the fish with, along with grilled vegetables and rice on the side. The meal was rather extravagant for once, something Naname honestly wondered why she bothered putting so much effort into when she could of just done a shoddy job of as she plated their dishes and carried it over to the dinning room table.

"Dinner's ready," she said as she moved to pour the two some wine and sat at the table, Izaya soon doing the same after finishing up some more computer work and looking at the plate of food, tilting his head some as he found himself learning something all entirely new about Naname with the meal she prepared him. It actually left him a bit perplexed given before she'd only make simple meals, and now she'd gone and made something that one would probably pay quite a bit of money for in a restaurant.

"My my Naname-san. You sure outdid yourself here. Is there something you're trying to tell me?" the informant asked as he picked up his chop sticks and went to start eating his meal.

"I'm just being nice is all. You said you wanted tuna," the female replied as she started eating her food.

"Well, thank you again for the meal. It's always a pleasure eating your cooking."

Some time after the two had started eating, Naname took care to slowly drink her glass of wine as to not become completely impaired by the beverage before she moved to stand up, the action getting Izaya;s attention as she dragged her fingers along the table and went over to Izaya, moving to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she kissed at the pale skin of his neck.

"Naname-san. What are you doing?"

"Trying to seduce you~," Naname replied.

"You've been drinking, and I've told you I'm not going to take advantage of you when you're drunk."

"That's the thing, I'm not drunk. I'm completely sober, and I think it's about time we make your little lie you told Shizuo into the truth."

"Well if that's the case, then it's alright with me," Izaya said as he pushed the chair back from the table, only to have Naname sit on his lap, which he promptly moved to kiss her again, innocently at first before bringing it back into the same kiss from earlier, finding Naname returning it without much clumsiness, or hesitation as he moved to pick up the female and move her to the couch, laying her down on it only to find her looking up at it with a flushed, almost pleasured expression on her face.

"Naname-san, don't tell me you're aroused already."

"S-shut up...," Naname said as she looked away, glancing at Izaya some, only to have him cup her cheek in his hand and bring her into another kiss, pulling away to kiss down her jawline and to her neck, peppering it with subtle kisses before he licked the warm flesh, breathing against the skin and paying close attention to how the female under him would react, which wasn't much. She seemed to be holding herself back almost, certainly evidence that she really was sober considering out bold she was when she wasn't.

"Tell me to stop at any time," Izaya said softly against Naname's neck before he moved away, slowly starting to undress her as he unzipped her jacket and lifted up her shirt, revealing that body he found so attractive to him. This time he was able to actually act for once without her being completely drunk as he leaned down to kiss at the brunette's neck again, moving to nibble lightly at her ear lobe, taking care not to tug on her piercings before he started turning the kisses into nips and sucks, quickly finding that in doing so, her skin easily picked up what was probably her first hickey. He felt in power now. While Naname worked for him, in a way with that mark, it only added to the fact she was his pawn and he was in control.

"O-Okay..," Naname said as she looked away from Izaya still, all while he moved his hands against her scarred skin.

Izaya could feel the female under him trembling, and given what she admitted to him about her abusive past, he couldn't blame her. He'd just have to take his time with her given this fact as he moved a hand to gently cup the tiny mound that was Naname's breast, fondling it lightly before just moving to rub his finger over the hardened nub of her nipple. The brunette wasn't making any noise, and while the informant couldn't blame her for it, he wanted to get a response from her than just being quiet as he moved lower, kissing Naname's chest lightly. He was gentle with it, moving lower and lower until his mouth met with her neglected breast, sucking happily and lightly on the nipple.

"A-Ah~!"

There it was, the sound Izaya wanted to hear. Looking up, he found himself looking at the pleasured face of his employee, who was looking back at him with near pleading eyes. That look was perfect, and he made sure to keep a mental image of it engraved in his mind. He wondered how much more of a pleasured expression he could get Naname to make, and just how loud she could get than just a small little gasp of pleasure.

Continuing to fondle and suck on Naname's breasts, Izaya kept moving lower, circling his tongue around her navel while licking and kissing the many scars riddling her skin, nipping at times to coax more sounds out of the female under him. He was still going slow, but soon Izaya's own arousal was starting to make him curious as he moved himself away from her body only so his hands could undo the button and zipper of her small pants, which he only now noticed was such a small size. She really was a small framed woman, but he really found her body attractive. While it was small, her frame leaning more towards androgynous and even male in appearance, it was still well taken care of. Perhaps Naname simply just had a high motabolism, since she certainly didn't neglect herself.

Hooking his fingers into the top of her pants, Izaya started tugging off the article of clothing from Naname's body, taking care to notice if she was wanting him to stop, though he raised a brow and smirked when he found her actually lifting her hips and helping him undress her as he pulled the dark colored jeans off her legs and tossed them to the floor, laving the brunette in her underwear. "Are you enjoying yourself Naname-san? You haven't really said anything since we started."

"If I'm not saying anything... it means I'm liking it.. I'm just.. not used to all of this... I'm normally the one touching my body," Naname said softly.

"I see. Well then, let me help you experience something new."

Moving down, izaya made himself comfortable between Naname's legs, pulling the fabric covering her womanhood to the side with his fingers to find it neatly shaved bare, though it seemed there wasn't even much hair there to begin with as he noticed the fabric he was holding in place was slightly damp, causing him to smirk. "You really are naughty aren't you? Your underwear is rather damp, and here," Izaya used his other hand to gently caress the female's moist folds. "You're quite wet. Tell me, were you wanting this to happen sooner?"

"S-shut up..," Naname said as she bit her lip, trying to keep from making any noise from izaya's touch.

"Oh now don't be mean. I'm not going to judge if you were. I find it quite interesting actually. You're so wet down here. It makes me wonder if you've maybe touched yourself thinking of me. I have heard you in your room before in the middle of the night."

"You've what!?"

"Oh now don't be surprised. I wasn't eaves dropping. I simply woke up needing to get a drink of water and heard you while walking past. Though, I think it's about time I hear you again," izaya said as he brought his face closer to Naname's womanhood, pressing his lips to the moist folds and kissing it softly before licking at them, gently poking his tongue in between the fleshy mounds to locate her engorged clit. Her juices were sweet, which surprised Izaya some given he'd never really seen Naname eat anything that could possibly contribute to the flavor. It was a pleasant, subtle flavor, but delicious to him nonetheless as he lightly sucked and licked around the female's privates, focusing on her clit for the time being.

"N-nn... Ngh!" Naname let out, covering her mouth and trying desperately to remain quiet, but the second Izaya started licking her clit, which was the most sensitive part of her entirety of her body, keeping quiet was near impossible by now. "A-Ah! N-Not there! I-it's too sen-sensitive!"

Izaya simply grinned against the female's womanhood, still licking her and going as far as the part the folds just ever so lightly to fully expose her clit, which he wrapped his lips around and sucked on, only to suddenly find Naname's hands on his head and his hair gripped while her body trembled and jolted some, a high pitched squeak being picked up by his ears as the hold on his hair relaxed, prompting him to look up and find Naname panting heavily. "My my, did you just cum?"

"N-ngh... I told you it was too sensitive...," Naname said some through a whimper, looking at Izaya with a somewhat sad, but still pleasured expression.

Moving back up and licking his lips, Izaya moved to kiss the female's forehead. "I apologize. I didn't think it'd upset you if I did that," he said, not wanting the female to not enjoy herself. "I'll be more considerate next time."

Slowly, Izaya moved off from being over Naname, gently picking her up from the couch. If he was going to do anything else with her, he'd rather have the room for it as well as not getting the upholstery on his couch covered in what sexual fluids there might be from continuing. Bed sheets were easy to wash, his couch was another story given how expensive it and the material it was made with was. That, and he remembered Naname mentioning she was a virgin, which meant the possibility of her bleeding during all of this, making continuing in his room all the more reasonable.

Laying Naname on his bed after carrying her upstairs and to his room, closing the door behind them upon entering it, Izaya helped remove the last of the female's clothing from her body before taking his shirt off and tossing it aside to join the pile. He took care to unbuckle his belt and undo the button and zipper of his pants before joining the brunette on his bed, softly kissing up her body before kissing her neck again. She was so small compared to him, and while he didn't glance for long at her womanhood, when he placed his hand over it, it became apparent that he'd have to take special care in preparing her for what was to come later on. His fingers were obviously larger than her own, and upon entering just one inside her, it was even more evident to him how small her insides were as her inner walls remained tight against him.

"Naname-san... you really are small in everything, aren't you?" Izaya teased as he kissed the female's neck.

"Nnn... Don't talk to me like that...," Naname said as she felt Izaya's finger exploring her intimate regions of her body.

"Why not? Are you embarrassed? It doesn't bother me any. It only adds to my attraction to you. Though it will require I give you plenty of preparation, and again, you can tell me to stop at any time," Izaya said as he moved to slip a second finger into the female, attempting to find that special spot inside her that would make her feel the best, though it seemed that while he tried, Naname either was doing a good job keeping herself quiet, or she simply didn't experience this kind of pleasure as the male just opted to lightly thrust his fingers in and out of her.

"Tell me Naname-san.. have you ever managed to locate your g-spot?" the male asked.

"My what...?"

"It's a spot inside you that when rubbed the right way makes you experience an extreme amount of pleasure. I've been looking for it inside you and you've not reacted once to me possibly hitting it."

"T-that's because I rarely put my fingers inside me, not as far as you are at least...," Naname said through a panted moan. "So I wouldn't know where it is...," she admitted.

"Very well. We'll just have to find it together," Izaya said as he kept exploring Naname's insides, eventually getting a louder moan and gasp out of her when he hit a certain spot, causing him to smirk. "There it is...," he said softly as he kept stimulating it, coaxing more and more moans out of the brunette's mouth, which he quickly kissed and swallowed each moan hungrily. He was becoming aroused, and was glad that he took the time to undo his pants so his growing erection wasn't going to be too painful for him. But still, he wasn't going to go to that point yet. Naname was still incredibly tight, and she needed to be stretched as much as she could manage before even attempting to proceed.

It was only until Naname had orgasmed another two times before Izaya felt Naname was ready enough to proceed any further. Sure, it took nearly an hour, but it was better an hour of preparing her, than an hour of pain and her probably trying to kill him in his sleep later. By now the brunette was in a dazed state of pleasure, her body surely flowing with endorphins which he was sure would help black out some of the pain that was to come next. Izaya normally kept condoms in his bedside table as he opened the drawer and pulled one out of the open box. It's been a while since he'd been with anyone, and certainly now with Naname being with him, he'd probably not have to bother courting someone else with her. She was certainly becoming his favorite human among all his cherished humans, and with a light move of the hand, Izaya was pushing his pants and dark red underwear off his hips to reveal his erection standing proud, his skin cleanly shaved to fit his perfect image of himself.

The informant was about to start opening the condom when he noticed Naname moving to sit up and soon poking at his erection curiously as he just chuckled lightly. This was certainly new to him, as no one's ever bothered playing with his member in such a way before. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"It's just I've never really seen one this close before. I mean... I've seen one given my abusive past, but that was just from a distance. Shouldn't there be like a piece of skin around it?" Naname asked, poking at izaya's length some as the male gritted his teeth a little from the pleasure the touches were sending up his spine.

"You know I like being in control and in power. I have an image to keep, and I found it rather bothersome and not perfect in my eyes, so I saw to it that it was removed. Ngh..," Izaya said only to suddenly have Naname leaning forward and licking at the sensitive tip. "Heh.. I guess you're finally living out what it'd be like to give a guy head then," he continued, gently placing a hand on the female's head and moving her hair away from her face as she experimented with doing such an act. Honestly, she was pretty good at it for not having ever done it before. Eventually though, she had her fill and was moving away to lay back down on the bed.

"I'll explore it more later... for now... I-I want you to...," Naname said as she looked away some.

"I'll happily oblige," Izaya said, knowing what Naname was asking of him, which he still planned on doing since she didn't say otherwise as he opened the condom wrapper and pulled out the latex material, carefully unrolling it over his length and moving to crawl over the female's small frame. "This'll be painful... I did my best to prepare you, but I cannot guarantee it won't still hurt. I don't want to hurt my favorite human any more than what's to be expected, so if it's too much, tell me, the informant said softly before moving to lift Naname's hips up, propping her on his legs as he positioned himself better, rubbing and coating his covered length against her womanhood to get her used to the feeling.

All the while, Naname was doing her best to try to stay calm and relaxed, but this was quite a leap for her, and Izaya's member, as good at is felt against her, was clearly larger than his fingers, and she honestly wondered if it'd even fit inside her. Sure, he explained it'd hurt, to tell him to stop if it was too much, but she'd gotten this far. "..Alright," she said finally, which prompted Izaya to move and position his covered tip against her entrance as she gripped the bed sheets for what was to happen next.

It was a soft nudge at first, followed by him pulling away and nudging further. It kept going as he kept pushing more and more each time until he was greeted with her natural resistance. "Breathe.. this is the painful part my sweet human," Izaya told her as she did her best to take deep breathes, only to suddenly let out a harsh gasp when she felt a growing pain in her loins that soon shot up her spine and caused her to cry out when the pain was doubled by what felt like she'd just been sliced in two down there, followed by lemon juice and salt being poured in buckets on the open wound. Naname couldn't take it, and soon she was squirming and trying to get away from the pain, which her doing so wasn't helping it any.

Noticing Naname starting to become anxious and trying to move away from him, Izaya moved to gently lean over her body and kiss her forehead softly, moving a hand to gently stimulate her clit, gently hushing her. "Shh.. it's alright," he told her as he felt what was obviously something other than just her natural juices getting smeared on his hand. Certainly it was blood from him taking her virginity, but it couldn't be helped given the situation. While he normally would have Naname clean the sheets, he'd take care not to bother her much after this. Certainly she'd be sore, and only once she had calmed down did Izaya continue to push himself in, giving small thrusts in the process before his hips met with Naname's.

""I-is it in..?" Naname asked, looking at izaya some, tears perking the corners of her eyes. She was honestly glad Izaya had distracted her by rubbing her clit, though it still hurt to a small extent, and she'd certainly be in pain the following morning.

"It is," Izaya said softly before moving to sit back up, moving his hand away and smearing the blood on the sheets. "I'll wash these myself tomorrow. For now, I'm going to start to move," he told Naname before beginning to rock his hips, starting slow at first before picking up a steady pace and moving to lean over Naname's body, bringing her into a deep, passionate kiss as she moaned into his mouth. The female was incredibly tight around him, and it was highly pleasurable given that. Having sex with Naname was enjoyable to him, and while he'd had sex before, Izaya certainly found having it with someone who was actually wanting to understand him as a person was a new experience in and of itself.

The male took care to be gentle, and while Izaya could easily be rough with Naname, it was better he'd just enjoy the moment, as well as allowing the female under him to do the same. Her expressions and sounds she made were surely enjoyable to him, and the way he soon felt Naname's arms wrapping around his shoulders while her legs wrapped around his waist only aided in his enjoyment. He was making the brunette feel good, probably better than she herself could ever do, and in turn she was doing the same with the way her insides were clenching around him from time to time. He honestly had to wonder if she'd be able to orgasm again after all the other times he'd made her, keeping track of her voice and moans as well as how her body reacted to know if she was close or not.

"I-Izaya... Nn..!" Naname let out between breathy pants and moans. "I-I don't know.. h-how much more I can take!" she warned Izaya, who only kissed her cheek and moved to hold her hand, interlacing their fingers together.

"It's alright. Don't hold yourself back," izaya said softly, still keeping his pace and rhythm in check as he felt the female tightening around him as begin to squirm.

"I-Izaya... I-I.. ah~!" the brunette struggled to say, only to feel her body going ridged and jolt in pleasure as every muscle in her body tensed, her inner walls clenching tightly around Izaya's length inside her to the point where she heard him groan out in pleasure from the near overwhelming feeling surrounding him.

Naname's insides were already tight as is, and when she came, it only added to it, which for Izaya was incredibly pleasurable to the point he soon had reached his own climax, the hot, sticky fluid being caught in the condom as he panted heavily when he was released from his orgasms hold, soon feeling Naname's hold on him release as she collapsed under him with a gasp, panting heavily as her just smiled at her before peppering her body with soft kisses. "Naname-san...," he whispered softly in a breathy pant before pulling the female into a deep kiss, pulling away after a few moments to find her soon passing out from what he only assumed was exhaustion from the entire event.

Removing himself from Naname, Izaya slipped off the condom and tied a knot in it before tossing it and the wrapper into a trash bin, moving to lay beside the female as he wrapped his arms around her small body and held her close, wanting to savor the aftermath of the moment as much as possible before removing himself from the bed to shower and finish any work he had left to do on his computer. He wasn't sure when Naname would wake up again, cleaning up and putting their left overs away in the fridge as he smiled to himself with a pleasant hum. He was certainly glad he managed to keep Naname around for so long, and certainly by far, she was indeed his favorite human as he walked over to his board game on his coffee table, moving the pawn piece he had next to his king piece and replacing it with a white queen like she'd done the first day they'd met.

"It seems you've become far more than just a pawn to me now; how interesting," Izaya said with a smirk as he went to go make himself something to eat.


End file.
